1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to emergency escape devices and systems, and more particularly to a glass-breaker mechanism that will automatically break a glass panel, e.g., in a motor vehicle, when the water level exceeds a predetermined level to provide an escape route during flooding or submerged conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of tragic accidents have occurred over the years when motor vehicles have ended up at least partially submerged in a body of water. Such a situation may be due to the failure of a parking brake, a collision, loss of control of the vehicle, or flooding during hurricane conditions, among various potential causes. In many instances the vehicle is relatively undamaged and the occupants may be physically capable of escape, but the vehicle doors may be jammed or unable to be opened due to water pressure. More and more motor vehicles are now equipped with electrically operated windows, which of course are inoperable when the electrical system of the vehicle is submerged. The required tempered safety glass of motor vehicle windshields and windows is extremely resistant to breakage by a blunt impact force, and cannot be readily kicked out to allow escape. A reasonably fast or heavy impact with a pointed or edged object is necessary to cause the glass to shatter.
As a result, a number of handheld tools and devices for breaking the glass in an automobile window or the like have been developed in the past. The problem with all such devices is that they must be manually operated by the person(s) trapped in the vehicle. If for some reason the trapped person is unable to use the glass-breaking tool (e.g., due to injury or loss of consciousness), he or she remains trapped within the submerged vehicle to drown unless rescue from outside the vehicle occurs in short order.
Thus, a glass-breaker mechanism solving the aforementioned problems is desired.